French Song Contest 12
|supervisor = French ESC|cities = 26|debuting = |withdrawing = |system = ESC Style|winning_entry = Aux Étoiles Colours In The Street|image2 = Colours in the Street - Aux Étoiles (Official Video)|venue = Geoffroy-Guichard Stadium}}Previous edition : French Song Contest #11 Following edition: French Song Contest #13 ---- The twelfth edition of the French Song Contest held in the city of following the victory of the french band Shake Shake Go with the song "Dinosaur". will make his debut in the contest and be automatically qualify to the final. After and , Versailles is the 3rd city that appears as guest city. This season is also marked by the withdraw of , leaving as the only city who represent the south-east of French. Two semi-finals of 12 cities occured to determine which 7 cities in each semi-final would join St-Etienne and Versailles in the final. won the edition with the song "Aux Etoiles" sung by Colours of the Street, and 131 points. took the 2nd place with 117 points. closed the top 3 with 115 points, a gap of only 2 points with the runner-up. Slogan & logo For the 12th edition, the theme art was inspired but the offical video of the last winner. The slogan "Let's Get The Party Coming" is from the lyrics of the last winning song's chorus. Logo and artwork were also found with the Shake Shake Go song and precisely the official video... "the fire" ! Local Selection By videos * held the 5th season of France You Decide. This LS has been won by Shy'm '''and her song "Tandem". She gonna represent the city winner of the 8th FSC at the Geoffroy-Guichard Stadium. * The host city has choose his entry at the fifth edition of Une chanson pour... '''Dieselle '''ave been crown with 175 points and will sing "On ne s'oublie pas". * use the new season of "Happy Songs" and see 7 acts fight to represent the island at the 12th edition of the French Song Contest. At the end, it's '''Prequell '''and the song "Part XIV" in featuring with Rae Morris who won with 116 points. * has used the brand new selection "Final Destination" in which the singer '''Colours in the Street have been selected. He gonna sing "Aux Étoiles" at St-Etienne's Stadium. By polls * has seleted his entry with the poll system. 3 acts was in competition, but at the end, that's the duet Lautner who've received the most of votes. The two boys will sing the song "J'ai pas le temps" at the twelve edition. Returning artists Semi-Finals ;Color key Qualified for the Grand Final Dead last First semi-final Out of the 12 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the twelve songs competing in this semi-final, 9 are in French, and 3 are in English. will have to vote in this semi-final. Second semi-final Out of the 12 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the twelve songs competing in this semi-final, 10 are in French & 2 are in English. will have to vote in this semi-final. Grand Final ;Color key Winning city Runner-up Third place Dead last 16 cities fought to win the twelfth French Song Contest: the fourteen qualified cities from the semis-finals, the host & the guest city . Category:Editions